Jamais Dito
by Miyukix
Summary: HIDAN x KAKUZU WARNING! YAOILEMON 16 Um rapaz de cabelos lisos e sedosos loiros quase brancos, arrastava uma especie de foice sem grandes dificuldades, usando uma capa negra tipicamente usual do grupo onde freentava... Contém: Sexo,má lingua.


Os seus pés estavam a ficar cada vez mais pesados, e o sol já se estava a esconder por detrás da montanha.

Dois elementos caminhavam vagamente por entre a terra queimada que dividia a area coberta de árvores gigantescas que quase não deixam passar iluminação.

Um rapaz de cabelos lisos e sedosos loiros quase brancos, arrastava uma especie de foice sem grandes dificuldades, usando uma capa negra tipicamente usual do grupo onde freentava, demostrando o seu peito branco onde caía um medalhão.

O outro elemento que apenas continuava o seu caminho sem dizer uma única palavra, ouvia o outro rapaz que não se tinha calado nestes ultimos 30 minutos ou até um pouco mais, refilando, refilando e mais refilando.

O que estava a resmungar? Quase o mesmo de sempre, estava com frio,com fome, queria "mijar" rápidamente , e para variar...a resmungar por resmungar.

" Eu sabia que ele ia dizer aquilo Kakuzu! Aquele merdas deveria ter mais cuidado.O imortal aqui sou eu!Ahahaha!"- Resmungou o outro fechando o punho.

Kakuzu, o outro elemento de boca tapada não reagiu ao comentário desnecessário do outro e continuou a caminhar em frente.

" Não achas que tenho razão? Não deveriamos ser nós a fazer tudo Kakuzu!Deveriamos ter algumas regalias!Mal tenho tempo para orar!! E isso é uma coisa super necessária! Ponham aquele loiro a trabalhar porra! Ele e o parzinho incompetente dele!Não é Kakuzu? Diz-me lá, tou certo não tou?" Perguntou o rapaz. Sempre a trabalhar,sempre a trabalhar...Bah...bah...bah.E tu já viste que a maior parte do pessoal não está a fazer nada? Isso é descreminação Kakuzu, sim é mesmo, eu quero descançar e não posso, quero comer e não posso, quero relaxar e não posso È SEMPRE A MESMA MERDA! Tenho ou não tenho razão Kakuzu?"

" Cala-te Hidan!"- Gritou o outro parando de caminhar virando-se para trás agarrando-lhe na capa preta furiosamente.- Já não te posso ouvir!

Hidan fitou-o franzindo o sobrolho, e lançou um sorriso torcido.

"Pronto, pronto...não te chateies Kakuzu..."

" Porque raios têns tu que falar tanto..."Murmurou o outro individuo.

Largou-lhe a capa perta empurrando-o logo de seguida e continuou o seu caminho seguido do outro.

" Já estamos perto?"

"Cala-te Hidan..."

" Merda para ti também kakuzu!Só te perguntei se estavamos perto ou não!!!"-Exclamou Hidan resmungado.

" Não, não estamos..."

" Tás a gozar certo?Eu não vou andar nem mais um passo, eu tenho que ir mijar! Sou imortal mas não sou de ferro!Ahahaha...esta foi boa né?"

Bastou um simples olhar do seu companheiro para se calar novamente. Ficava entediado com a falta de humor de Kakuzu.

" Cuidado com o buraco aqui á frente..."

Mas também ficava admirado, com a paciência que tinha para ele e a preocupação para com ele. Talvez não fosse demostrado da melhor maneira, mas sentia, que tinha alguém que se preocupava com ele.

Olhou para o buraco junto da beira da estrada e piscou os olhos, era gigantesco.

" Vamos parar por aqui...Amanhã continuamos."-Murmurou Kakuzu enconstando uma mala castanha ao tronco da árvore.

" Aqui?"

"Sim ,aqui..."

" Vou ter uma dor de costas do caraças..."

" Querias ficar onde aqui? Num hotel?"

" Era preferivel...Ah...espera esqueci-me, tu nunca me pagarias uma noite num hotel pois não? O dinheiro para ti é tudo!" Disse o rapaz sarcásticamente.

" Vês como sabes..."Respondeu-lhe o outro.

"Vai-te fuder...tchh...e eu vou mijar.Fui..."

Observou o rapaz a entrar dentro do bosque a dentro e levou a mão á sua capa preta, retirou de lá um pacotinho de açucar e observou-o atentamente.

"Ahhh...já estava a precisar disto..."-Afirmou Hidan fechando os olhos.

Ao acabar de urinar, e de se sentindo mais aliviado dirigiu-se até onde estava Kakuzu.

Mas, ao apenas dar uns breves passos sentiu o seu corpo a ser empurrado contra uma árvore.

" Ohhh...já começas kakuzu?"Murmurou Hidan lançando um sorriso maroto."-"Admite, que não podes passar um dia sequer sem "jantar" não é?

Sentiu a respiração dele ao juntar o seu peito com o do outro juntamente com uma mão fria atrevida que tentava-lhe tirar o resto da capa desabetoada.

" Vamos tira..."Murmurou o outro.

Hidan sem mais demoras, tirou a sua capa jogando-a para o chão a mando-se para os braços do outro que lhe puxara um pouco para cima, ecostando-lhe novamente ao tronco da árvore. Agarrou-se ao pescoço deste, sentindo as suas calças a serem tiradas violentamente , puxando as suas pernas cada vez mais para cima.

Fechou os olhos ao senti-lo a forçar o seu orificio e não deixou de "manifestar-se" ao senti-lo dentro de si aos poucos.

As suas costas que estavam premidas no tronco da árvore e que roçavam á medidas das estocadas que Kakuzu investiam. Sentia farpas a espetarem-lhe nas costas como mini algulhas,mas não se manifestou, estava habituado á dor naquele tipo de situações.

"Ohh sim Kakuzu...fode-me vá...uhm...s-sim..."

"Agora já estás a falar coisas mais intressantes..."Respondeu-lhe Kakuzu.

Ao sentir as mãos frias deste no rabo de Hidan,puxando-o cada vez com mais força contra o seu membro,fez o rapaz fechar os olhos e abrir a boca, não evitando um gemido doloroso.

"Isso...ah...isso aleija Kaku!Ah...n-não com...com tanta força...ah...Kaku!"

Largou as suas mãos do pescoço do outro individuo fitando-o por uns segundos, mas de seguida levando uma mão á face de kakuzu e retirando-lhe a máscara que lhe cobria a boca , observando uma grande boca coberta de linhas pretas nos cantos, onde esboçava um sorriso altamente malcioso.

" Ohhh Kaku..."-Gemeu o rapaz semi-cerrando os olhos.

Apenas em segundos,Hidan já se econtrava deitado na relva sentido a mão do outro puxando-lhe os seus cabelos lisos quase brancos que agora estavam completamente despenteados, á medida que aquela mão grande passava-lhe na cabeça quando as estocadas começavam novamente.

Estava-lhe a doer, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão bom, dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo deixava-lhe simplesmente louco.

O eco dos seus gemidos,ecoavam por todo bosque. Ninguém os poderia interomper agora, nem muito mais os julgar, estavam perante as árvores nada mais. As árvores eram testemunhas, daquele acto de necessidade perante aqueles dois. Era sexo,somente desejo...mas seria de facto somente isso? Somente a necessidade humana de desejo carnal?

Sentiu a sua cara a ser espalamada na relva equanto deixa cair um rasto de saliva que lhe escorria pelo o canto da sua boca.

"Hidan..."-Murmurou o outro inclinando-se por cima do outro e levando dois dos seus dedos grandes á boca do rapaz.

Agarrou-lhe na mão como apoio e moveu a sua ligua que passava entre os dedos deste. Lambeu-os lentamente, permanecendo com os seus olhos cizentos fechados, mas não durando muito tempo.

Kakuzu puxou-lhe o tronco para cima e sentou-se á sua frente exibindo-lhe o membro duro e molhado.

Hidan aproximou-se deste e baixou-se ainda mais, passando a sua lingua pelo o risco que dividia a cabeça do seu pénis lançando um sorriso perverso ao depois agarrar-lhe firmemente e lambendo-o desde baixo até ao topo. Após algum tempo a brincar com sua lingua, decide abocanha-lo sem mais demoras, fazendo movimentos de vai e vèm permanecendo o seu olhar fixo no seu companheiro, que permanecia com os olhos fechados e com a boca semi-aberta.

"Gostas não gostas?"-Perguntou-lhe Hidan mordiscando a cabeça do orgão. " Gostas sempre quando te faço isto não é Kaku?"

O outro não disse uma palavra, apenas pegou-lhe na cabeça e empurrou-a para baixo, como sinal de que continua-se. Regalou os olhos ao senti-lo quase na sua garganta engasgando-se.

" Espera...e-eu..."-Disse-lhe Hidan tossindo.

" Continua hidan...JÀ!"

Agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos e obrigou a acabar o que estava a fazer.Segurou-lhe novamente do dito cujo e abocanhou-o novamente,lambendo-o, mordiscando-o, e chupando-o como se fosse um chupa chupa.

A respiração de kazuku já estava ofegante preparando-se para chegar o climax, mas retirou-lhe o penis da sua boca, e levantando-o mais um pouco, metendo-o novamente nos seus lábios.

" Vá engole Hidan..."

"O quê?Mas..."

Sentiu a semente do outro a passar-lhe para a sua boca, escorrendo-lhe pelas a bordas da boca, retirando-lhe o membro de seguida, premindo as duas mãos na face do outro para engolir tudo como queria.

" Mostra-me..."

O rapaz abriu-lhe a boca e demostrou os vestigios de semen que tinha na sua lingua e por volta dos seus lábios. Kakuzu sorriu-lhe e levou uma mão ao bolso das calças retirando de lá um pacote de açucar.

Abriu mais uma vez a boca do rapaz e despejou-o todo da sua boca fazendo o outro estremecer, mastigar açucar era horrivel.

" Seu..seu cabrão Kakuzu..."-Refilou Hidan sendo puxado para o colo deste.-" Que merda de fetiche..."

O acto não durou muito mais, Hidan que havia "provado" de todos os lados possiveis, caíu no relvado estoirado e ofegante.

Equanto Kakuzu se arranjava observando o rapaz na relva completamente estoirado, nu, quente, e mole. Mas não deixou de observar que o seu corpo soluçava e murmurava algo, que não dava para perceber.

Aproximou-se deste e levantou-o pela a sua cintura,levantou-lhe a cabeça , observando o que se de facto passava.

Ele estava a chorar, pela a primeira vez na vida, observou aquele pilar de gelo, a derramar grossas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo o seu rosto.

" N-não olhes para mim seu estúpido..."Soluçou Hidan mordendo o lábio inferior. " Pareço um mariquinhas..."

" Porque estás a chorar? Não fui o suficiente para ti?"

Hidan baixou a cabeça e semi cerrou os olhos, estava a ficar gelado até á ponta dos cabelos com aquele frio todo.

" Eu...eu pelo o menos uma vez na vida...gostaria de saber o que eles sentem quando acabam de o fazer.Sem...sem sentir este vazio que me preenche no final.-Murmurou o rapaz.- Gostava de saber o que eles sentem...quando dizem ás pessoas que mais gostam...amo-te.Mas também desejava de todo o coração não estar a sentir este vazio de merda. Acredita que não...mas estou a senti-lo. Não o consigo evitar."

" Sempre o sentis-te?"

" Sempre..."

" Sabes perfeitamente Hidan...que isto é somente sexo, ninguém é de ferro.Até nós... Não és nenhuma mulher, mas isso também não interessa. Ès aptecivel dessa maneira...o que nos interessa amar? Não interessa Hidan, temos-nos um ao outro para nos satisfazer. "

Hidan não lhe respondeu logo de seguida. Levou a palma da mão aos olhos esfregando-os e limpando-os.

" Amo-te, é o que eles dizem."

" Isso é absurdo..."

"Mais que absurdo...è merdoso. Mas...tu...kakuzu...já...já alguma vez sentiste-te asim?"

" Porque haveria..."

" Não sei...apenas..."

Abriu a sua capa e despiu-a , tapando o corpo friorento e branco do outro. Que lhe olhou espantadamente. Kakuzu sentou-se junto do tronco de uma árvore e esticou-lhe os braços. Hidan estava confuso e admirado, não fazia a minima, o porquê daquela reação.

" Vêm...Hidan."

Fechou os olhos cizentos e esboçou um sorriso que parecia iluminar aquele local. Aproximou-se deste e ajoelhou-se, ecostando a sua cabeça no peito deste, que lhe havia fechado nos seus braços.

" Deixa-me ficar assim...deixa-me ficar somente hoje..."- Murmurou o rapaz no peito do outro."Por favor kakuzu..."

Kakuzu envolveu ainda mais aconchegadamente nos seus braços e passou-lhe uma das suas mãos nos seus cabelos escorridos que estava completamente desalinhados.

Observou-o uns minutos depois, já havia adormecido, completamente ferrado no sono, tão calmo...tão inocente. Era assim que na verdade ele era... haviam o tornado assim, numa máquina sem piedade, num bloco de gelo que só tinha em mente; Matar.

O sentimento estranho, que estava a sentir, era sem mais nem menos, o seu coração a derreter. O que jamais poderia aconteçer.

Porque já havia acontecido o mesmo com kakuzu,apesar da ambição e da ganância, havia caído no sentimento. Como poderia esconder, e disfrutar ao mesmo tempo? Precisamente o que haveria feito com hidan á minutos atrás. Mas, ao ouvir as palavras dele, o fizeram recordar novamente. Deixando-se influenciar pelo o momento.

Sabia perfeitamente que não poderia passar dali, e que supostamente as intimidades sexuais iriam acabar por ali,ou não, mas...já tinha aquilo que queria ouvir...e sentir.

Retirou lentamente a sua máscara, e levou o que estava dos seus lábios á cabeça do outro, permanecendo-o alguns segundos, e retirando-os de seguida.

" Querias ouvir Hidan..." Susurrou baixinho. " Pois vais ouvir...mas nunca mais ouvirás da minha boca..." "Amo-te."

Abriu os olhos lentamente e uma luz super forte encadiou-o, fechando os olhos de seguida. Levantou-se, lentamente e levou uma mão á cabeça.

Franziu a sua cara largando um bocejo espriguiçando-se logo a seguir. Olhou para baixo e reparou que estava vestido, a sua capa, as suas calças os seus sapatos, tudo.

O que se tinha passado ontem tinha sido real? Ou foi somente um sonho?

Olhou em volta á procura do seu parceiro que contava as várias notas verdes encostado ao tronco de uma árvore mais á frente, mas levantado-se a seguir.

" Vamos embora Hidan...temos que ir para a aldeia do fogo o quanto antes..."- Disse Kakuzu agarrando na sua mala castanha e começando a caminhar.

Agarrou na sua foice e correu em direcção do outro metendo-se á sua frente impedindo-o de caminhar um passo sequer.

" O que aconteçeu ontem foi real Kakuzu?"-Perguntou-lhe o rapaz franzindo o sobrolho.

" Uhm?"

" Ontem Kakuzu..."

" Tomas-te aguma coisa?"

" Não é isso! O que...que me disseste...e o que me fizeste ontem..."

Com apenas uma mão desviou-o do seu caminho fitando-o logo de seguida.

" Temos trabalho a fazer Hidan...vamos embora..."

Fitou-o desconfiadamente a afastar-se e suspirou fundo. Olhou mais uma vez para trás e piscou os olhos. Debruçou-se um pouco, e apanhou um pacotinho de açucar esvaziado.

Lançou um sorriso malandro e os seus olhos brilharam, guardou o pacote de açucar dentro das suas calças.

" O que é que estás a espera Hidan?"Perguntou o outro mais á frente.-"Mexe-me esse cu!"

Aproximou-se do outro e seguiu-o.

" Kakuzu?"

" O que foi agora?"

" Podemos parar num café?"

" Fazer o quê ao café?"

" Eheheh...buscar mais pacotinhos de açucar..."

" ..."

" Vais-me dizer que não seu cabrão?Ah?!AHAHHAHAH!Vá lá aproveitamos que compramos um kilo de açucar no super mercado."

" Vou acabar por te cortar novamente a cabeça Hidan..."

END


End file.
